1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antistatic polymer compositions. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of polyoxyalkylated polyol polyesters containing ionic groups as antistatic agents for synthetic polymers.
2. Prior Art
The use of polyoxyalkylated polyols as antistatic agents for synthetic polymers is well known in the art as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,329,557; 3,475,898, and 3,657,386.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 177,136 filed Sept. 1, 1971, there is disclosed that the antistatic properties of synthetic polymers can be improved by incorporating therewith polyesters obtained by the reaction of a hydrogen-reactive compound and an alkylene oxide adduct of a nitrogen-containing compound.
The present invention is an improvement in the invention disclosed in the aforesaid application in that it has now been found that polymer compositions containing a polyoxyalkylated polyol polyester containing ionic groups exhibits improved dye-light fastness and antistatic properties.